


Snap out of it

by indigoFirefly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, First Love, Growing Up, Kids, child!stuck, jealous gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoFirefly/pseuds/indigoFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now things were getting different, you were almost twelve. Almost a little man, they say. Everyone was growing up. Everyone was changing so much, and you're scared because he's changing too. Tavros has been acting up weird nowadays, and you think that maybe he got That really estrange adult disease...  love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap out of it

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ia my first homestuck fic and also first time posting on Ao3!Sorry for any gramatical errors, this is really just a drabble!

You are waiting for your best friend for a while now, kicking the dirty sand of the playground.

No one comes to play here, anyway.It was aways just you, tavbro, and sometimes when the days were specially miraculous, karbro would come. You miss the days when the playground was all up and full of life, though.

But now things were getting different, you were almost twelve. Almost a little man, they say. Everyone was growing up. Everyone was changing so much, and you're scared because he's changing too. Tavros has been acting up weird nowadays, and you think that maybe he got That really estrange adult disease... love.

Your tavbro started getting all alien and stuff after he discovered a new game, some sort of wicked card game with interpretation an' shit. Turns out one of his playmates was his long time neighbour, Vriska.

You scoff, definitely kicking the sand angrily this time.She was just... so... detestable and- and... you hate yourself for being scared of her. She's a monster.And you suspect Tavros got that disease from her, aways bossing around and pushing him, but at the same time Vriska gave him candy, and helped (sort of) when they teamed up on that wicked game you totally don't understand. That makes you mad, like really, really mad! It's just not fair!

Tavbro was your bro first, not hers!Vriska had all of them already, all of them. She got cute Fefsis,Kansis,Terecita,Eqbro, karbro... Karkat refuses to talk with you since she said you were "bromancing" him, whatever the motherfuck that means.

But now, now she's taking away your Tavros too. He was growing up so fast. Tavbro had some problems with his voice, sometimes it got too girly, but you aways giggled at that.And he got a really bitchtits awesome haircut too, now he looks cool as hell. (At least, that's what you think)

You remember fussing around on his bedroom when he got back from the barber, the biggest smile planted on his tan face.

"What do you think??" Tavros was wiggling on his chair with all he got, excited.

You honestly tought he looked good, like, GOOD,really goddamn motherfucking good.Tavbro didn't smile like that since he bought a new card deck.

But that also made your belly go all fuzzy, (probably because of the ammount of Faygo you drank that day) and suddenly you were blushing. 

"You look awesome" 

Tavros said you looked like a dork that day, and you both laughed. With a faint smile in your lips, you get up from the bench you were sitting on. Your bro hasn't been smiling like that for the past weeks, he seems very embarassed and... you startle him a lot?It's like he's on his little world, inside that thinkpan of his, and you're talking with a toy.

It's hard sometimes, and you have to tell a joke or two to gain his interest, that results in some "oh,, sorry" 's and afterwards, some question about what sort of movies you think Vriska watches.

Life is really unfair, taking your bro from you like this.No, is not life, you suddenly remember while walking, is that thing-

Love.

All your friends are suddenly feeling that illness, that disgusting thing that makes their face red and everyone act stupid.Eribro is aways at Fef's side, and sometimes you swear he's been crying. The girls, they're aways giggling, is something creepy as heck.Eqbro has some... problems with sweating, and sometimes he asks you to do weird things.

And the worst of all, is that they seem all stuck in little worlds, talking with themselves and singin' in the fucking rain or whatever, and you're just so alone.They're leaving you out because you are a "kid".

You would be okay with that, if you weren't alone, if tavbro were with you to play and rap. You kinda miss when he invited you to sleepovers and after some wicked shenanigans, Tavros would sleep tangled with you- the rare times he didn't wore prosthetics, it was with you.

Heh, that kinda makes you feel special.

"...Zee"

And kinda makes you feel like you want to hug him a lot.

"...Amze...!!"

And maybe... maybe touch that cute mohawk.

" GAMZEE!"

When you come to, Tavros is looking at you.When did he get there? You didn't...

Suddenly is like all your blood wants to swim in your face, just from the sight of his freckles.

" A-am... Hey tov-Tavbro!" You spit on a sudden stutter.

Just what is...

Oh...

Oh no.


End file.
